Gossip
by Hanamiru
Summary: Karena sudah terlanjur di gossipkan, bagaimana kalau kita benar pacaran saja?


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author © Hanamiru**

**Pairing : Sasuke & Sakura**

**Genre : Drama & Tragedy**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo's, mungkin OOC, EYD, Garing, dan teman-temannya**

**Summary :**

Karena sudah terlanjur di _gossip_kan, bagaimana kalau kita benar pacaran saja**?**

**\^0^Happy Reading^0^/**

.

.

.

...

**Sasuke's POV's**

.

"Sas!"

Aku mengangkat kepala ku yang tertelungkup diatas meja dengan malas. Manusia disebelah ku ini selalu saja tak bisa diam. Aku tak merespon panggilannya, terlalu malas—bahkan bosan.

"_Gossip_." ucapnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang aneh.

Aku kembali menelungkupkan kepala ku diatas meja, atau lebih bisa dibilang aku kembali tidur. Aku tak peduli dengan _gossip_ yang mereka semua buat, _toh_ hanya aku yang tahu bagaimana hidup ku sekarang.

"Tapi sekarang beda!" manusia bernama Naruto itu mengguncang bahu ku. "Kau di_gossip_kan dengan siswi terpintar di sekolah, gadis Haruno itu!"

Huh?

Aku sedikit membuka _obsidian_ ku, senyum tipis—atau seringai tertera jelas di wajah ku.

"_Urusai_." ucap ku seolah tak peduli dengan ucapannya.

~Gossip~

Jam pelajaran kedua sudah dimulai. Olahraga, adalah salah satu pelajaran yang ku anggap standar saat ini, karena pelajaran tersebut tak harus menggunakan pikiran lebih layaknya Bahasa Inggris.

Aku mengambil baju olahraga dalam loker ku, tanpa ku sadari seseorang disamping ku juga tengah menaruh seragamnya disana.

"Hai, Sasuke-_kun_."

Aku menoleh, mendapati sosok gadis yang saat ini tengah tersandung batu _gossip_ dengan ku.

Haruno Sakura.

"Hn." balas ku seraya merapihkan isi loker ku yang sempat berantakan.

"Kau tahu _gossip_ yang tengah beredar saat ini?" tanyanya. _Viridian_nya memandang ku intens.

Aku mengangguk. Dapat ku pastikan dia nampak bingung untuk berkata apa setelah ini.

"Karena sudah terlanjur di _gossip_kan, bagaimana kalau kita benar pacaran saja?" gumam ku asal dan tak sadar seraya memasang baju olahraga.

Aku tak melihat dia mengangguk, hingga akhirnya gadis musim semi itu mengeluarkan suaranya. "Iya."

_Obsidian_ ku memandang kaget dia, Haruno Sakura. Mencoba sadar akan apa yang gadis itu katakan tadi.

"Jadi?" tanya ku dengan bodohnya, sangat bodoh.

"Kita pacaran, kan?!" ujarnya seraya mengamit tangan ku. Hanya senyum simpul yang dapat ku berikan padanya.

.

**End Sasuke's POV**

~Gossip~

"Sasuke-_kun_, ini menggunakan rumus apa?"

Pemuda dengan marga Uchiha itu menghentikan kegiatannya, sedikit menaikan alis heran atas apa yang baru saja gadisnya tanyakan.

"Kau yakin menanyakan ini?" tanya Sasuke saat ia melihat lembar soal pada buku tugas Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk.

Sasuke memegang pucuk kepala Sakura, kemudian mengelusnya pelan. "Soal ini sama sekali tidak memakai rumus, sayang."

_Emerald_ itu nampak terkejut. "Lalu?"

"Kau hanya tinggal menjumlahkan ini, kemudian membaginya dengan ini." tukas Sasuke seraya sedikt mencoret lembar tugas Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk, bertanda bahwa ia sudah paham. "Oh... jadi begitu."

"Sakura..."

Kepala merah muda itu bergerak. "Ya?"

"Arti dari _government _apa?"

Sakura berusaha menahan tawanya. "Itu artinya pemerintahan, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Oh..."

Dan seperti inilah mereka, sepasang kekasih ini selalu mengisi kegiatan mereka dengan hal positif.

Kencan? Ya, mereka juga melakukannya setiap akhir pekan, seperti yang biasa pasangan lain lakukan.

Tak terasa hampir satu bulan hubungan mereka berjalan, dan keduanya merasa nyaman. Namun tidak begitu nyaman bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia merasa bersalah, merasa bersalah karena dulu ia tidak serius dengan hubungannya, tidak begitu tulus memberikan perasaannya pada gadis yang ternyata sudah lama memendam rasa yang besar untuk dirinya.

~Gossip~

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Merasa namanya di panggil, pemuda bernama Sasuke itu menoleh dan...

Klik!

Sebuah cahaya _blitz_ cukup membuat kelopak mata Sasuke menyipit. Sakura, gadis itu mengambil gambar dirinya.

"_Gomen ne_." Sakura nyengir lebar. "Habisnya, Sasuke-_kun_ tidak pernah ingin diambil gambarnya, bahkan berfoto bersama pun Sasuke-_kun_ tidak pernah mau."

_Obsidian_ itu melembut. "Bagaimana kalau foto disana?" ucap Sasuke seraya menunjuk sebuah tempat dengan Bianglala dan beberapa wahana lain yang ada disana.

Wajah Sakura nampak berseri. "Aku mau!"

Saat ini Sasuke dan Sakura tengah menjalankan rutinitas mereka setiap akhir pekan. Kali ini mereka memilih sebuah taman hiburan yang ada di pusat kota Konoha sebagai tujuan kencan mereka..

"_Baa-san_, bisa tolong ambilkan foto kami?" pinta Sasuke dengan sopan.

Wanita paruh baya bernama Chiyo itu tersenyum lembut seraya menerima ponsel Sasuke. "Bersiap ya."

"1..."

Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri di depan Bianglala, dengan senyum lebar Sakura dan senyum tipis khas Sasuke.

"2..."

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke menautkan tangannya pada tangan Sakura, mengamit tangan gadis itu dalam sentuhan hangat.

"...3!"

Mereka sudah berpose. Jari Sakura yang bebas bergerak untuk membentuk huruf V, sedangkan tangan Sasuke yang bebas ia masukan ke dalam saku celana jeansnya.

Klik!

"_Baa-san_, satu kali lagi~" pinta Sakura dengan nada memohon. Chiyo hanya tersenyum maklum dengan sikap remaja dihadapannya.

"Kali ini dengan pose berbeda, ya."

Lengan mulus Sakura terangkat hanya untuk merangkul bahu kekar Sasuke, sedang lengan kekar Sasuke terulur hanya untuk memeluk pinggang sang gadis.

_Cheers~_

Klik!

Sakura menghampiri wanita itu. "_Baa-san_, bagaimana?"

"Bagus." jawab Chiyo dengan mata menyipit akibat tersenyum. "Kalian memang pasangan serasi."

Sakura tersenyum senang, dan segera menerima kembali ponsel Sasuke yang baru saja Chiyo berikan.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, _Baa-san_!" ucap Sakura seraya melambaikan tangan pada Chiyo.

~Gossip~

Tak terasa ini adalah tahun kedua hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura berlangsung, tak ada kata bosan, tak ada kata jenuh. Yang ada hanya kata percaya, jujur, dan saling mencintai.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun telah menduduki tahun terakhir di kursi abu-abu mereka. Dan Sasuke kini juga sudah bisa satu kelas dengan Sakura di kelas unggulan.

Kelas unggulan? Ya, itu adalah kelas dimana seluruh isinya merupakan murid berprestasi yang diambil dari peringkat tiga besar pada kelas reguler sebelumnya.

Dan Sakura adalah seorang yang beruntung, karena ia bisa bertahan terus menerus dalam kelas tersebut, juga dapat menahan posisinya sebagai murid terpintar di angkatan mereka.

Berkat bantuan Sakura pula, Sasuke dapat masuk dalam kelas yang sejak dulu ia impikan. Sasuke kini tak buta tentang bahasa Inggris. Dulu ia menganggap bahasa Inggris adalah musuh terbesarnya, namun semenjak pemuda ini mengenal sang gadis Haruno, ia telah berdamai dengan bahasa internasional tersebut.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau ingat?" tanya Sakura saat mereka tengah sarapan pada jam istirahat di kelas.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, namun ia menaikan sebelah alisnya sebagai tanda ia memperhatikan.

"Penyebab hubungan kita?" Sakura menyeruput _ocha_nya. "Aku selalu tersenyum geli kalau ingat hubungan kita itu karena _gossip_."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Tapi perasaan ku pada mu bukanlah sebuah _gossip_, Sakura."

"Benarkah?" Sakura memastikan. "Bukankah dulu kau pernah bilang pada ku, kalau awalnya kau tak serius dengan ku?"

"Tapi itu dulu." _onyx_ Sasuke menatap dalam _emerald_ Sakura. "Saat aku masih diselimuti oleh rasa acuh ku pada mu."

Masih terdapat keraguan dalam tatapan Sakura, dan Sasuke menyadari hal itu.

"Ingin ku buktikan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menantang. "Ha-ru-no Sa-ku-ra?"

"Buktikan apa Sasu—"

CUP!

Sakura terdiam, ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalar di bibirnya. _Emerald_nya pun melebar saat ia tahu apa penyebabnya.

Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke kekasihnya. Telah menciumnya untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

"Sasu..." Sakura sedikit terengah saat Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya. "Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

"Mencium mu." jawab Sasuke seolah tak ada beban.

"Tapikan ini di kelas, dan kalau ada yang lihat—"

"Tak ada yang lihat, disini sepi."

"Apa kau masih tidak percaya bahwa aku mencintai mu?" tanya Sasuke—lagi.

Sakura tak merespon, gadis _pinky_ itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ayo kita buat perpaduan antara Uchiha dan Haruno, ku rasa kita sudah cukup matang untuk melakukannya." Sasuke menyeringai lebar. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan langsung menikahi mu nanti.

"Wah ternyata mereka ingin berbuat _itu_."

"Dan Sasuke-_kun_ mau bertanggung jawab? Wah..."

Sebuah bisikan samar-samar membuat perhatian Sakura teralih, betapa terkejutnya ia saat menyadari bahwa telah banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

"Kata siapa disini sepi?" tanya Sakura jengkel. "Kau lihat? Mereka memergoki kita."

Pandangan Sasuke bergerak, menangkap kumpulan manusian yang memenuhi pintu kelasnya. Wajah mereka semua nampak memerah, bagaimana tidak? Melihat adegan seperti tadi secara tiba-tiba pada saat hendak memasuki kelas. Dan juga mendengarkan ajakan Sasuke tentang _itu_, mereka tentu saja syok.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, Sakura." gumam Sasuke seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

.

_Sebuah hubungan tak selamanya berjalan mulus_

_Ketika cinta bertaut, tersandung ataupun terjatuh akan terasa mudah dilewati_

_Namun apakah mereka bisa, jika_

_Takdir dan waktu memisahkan, meski dengan cara paksa?_

.

~Gossip~

Sakura terlompat dari tempat tidurnya, padahal ini masih pukul tiga dinihari, hari ini pun adalah hari libur. Tak ada alasan untuknya berkata terlambat.

Tidak, bukan terlambat yang dialami gadis Haruno itu, bahkan seumur hidup pun ia belum pernah merasakan apa rasanya terlambat sekolah.

Alasannya adalah karena ia mendapat panggilan dari ponsel Sasuke, yang ternyata bukan sang pemilik yang menghubunginya, melainkan sang kakak. Uchiha Itachi.

Sakura tak mempedulikan keadaannya saat ini, ia hanya mencuci muka dan berganti pakaian lalu mengambil kunci motor matiknya.

Yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ku mohon bertahanlah!"

.

Perlahan kelopak itu mulai terbuka, mendapati warna putih dengan bau yang familiar.

Pandangannya menatap sekitar. Tak ada _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san_nya, tak ada Itachi, bahkan Sakura pun tak ada.

'_Sakura?'_

"Dokter! Tolong selamatkan dia!"

Samar-samar Sasuke dapat mendengar teriakan yang ia yakini berasal dari Suster yang diikuti oleh dorongan tandu modern yang telah dilengkapi roda serta infus disana.

"Ada apa dengan perempuan ini?"

Sasuke yakin kini mereka berada tepat di depan ruang inapnya.

"Dia kecelakaan, dan mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah dari kepala dan tangannya."

"Apa ada keluarga yang dapat di hubungi?"

"Kalau dilihat dari panggilan ponselnya, yang menghubunginya terakhir kali adalah orang bernama Sasuke."

"Kita bisa urus nanti, kalau begitu cepat bawa dia kemari."

Sasuke terdiam, ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia salah dengar.

Lengan Sasuke meraba seluruh tubuhnya, berusaha untuk mencari dimana ponselnya berada.

Namun nihil.

Pemuda Uchiha itu baru ingat sekarang. Bahwa ia baru saja melewati masa kritisnya semalam, ia pun tak tahu apa yang dapat menyebabkan dirinya menjadi pingsan dan memasuki fase kritis seketika.

"_Kalau dilihat dari panggilan ponselnya, yang menghubunginya terakhir adalah orang bernama Sasuke."_

Merasakan firasat buruk akan keadaan orang yang ia sayang, Sasuke segera memaksakan dirinya untuk berjalan dan keluar dari ruang inapnya.

"Suster, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke saat ia melihat seorang Suster tengah berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Seorang gadis baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, ia mengeluarkan banyak darah." jawab Suster tersebut.

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" tanya Sasuke dengan tidak sabaran. Firasatnya semakin memburuk saat sang Suster menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Berambut merah muda." Suster tersebut melihat _tag name_ dalam baju pasien yang kini tengah di pakai Sasuke. "Apa anda Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya anda kesana, untuk memastikan apakah dia kerabat anda atau bukan." ujar Suster tersebut. "Karena panggilan terakhir di ponselnya adalah Sasuke."

Sasuke tak merespon ucapan Suster tersebut, ia segera berjalan cepat menuju ruangan dimana korban kecelakaan tersebut berada. Ia merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa berlari saat ini.

Belum sampai Sasuke di ruangan itu, seorang Dokter keluar dengan gerakan tak bertenaga, wajahnya menampakan sebuah ekspresi penyesalan.

"Apa ada bernama Sasuke?" tanya sang Dokter dengan _tag name_ Tsunade.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Dia kekasih ku, bagaimana keadaannya?"

Tsunade nampak menggeleng lemah. "Luka pada kepalanya terlalu dalam hingga sampai mengenai otak belakang dan sel sarafnya, dia juga telah kehilangan banyak sekali darah dari kepala dan tangannya."

Dan pada saat itulah Sasuke merasa bahwa dunianya kosong.

~Gossip~

Sasuke menatap kosong proses pemakaman yang saat ini tengah berlangsung di depannya. Pemakaman seorang gadis yang hingga saat ini masih mengisi ruang kosong di hatinya.

Sakura meninggal akibat dirinya, akibat dirinya yang tiba-tiba pingsan dan kritis saat itu juga. Sasuke membenci dirinya sendiri, ia membenci dirinya yang bahkan saat ini tak mampu berdiri dan hanya duduk di kuris roda. Ia merasa lebih tidak berguna dibandingkan makhluk apapun di dunia ini.

Merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh pundaknya, Sasuke menoleh. Mendapati Naruto tengah memandang sendu proses pemakaman Sakura. Sahabat kecilnya.

Bukan, bukan hanya Sasuke yang merasa ditinggalkan oleh gadis musim semi itu. Keluarga, sahabat, serta orang disekitar yang mengenalnya pun merasa demikian.

"Sakura, hiks..." salah seorang sahabat sekaligus _rival_ Sakura terisak disana. Ino, ia bukan tak menangis, namun ia sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi karena sudah banyak airmata yang ia tumpahkan saat ia mendengar kabar bahwa sang sahabat telah tiada.

Sasuke tak memperdulikan keluarganya, teman-temannya, ataupun gurunya yang saat ini datang. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, masih terasa saat ia mengecup tiba-tiba bibir ranum Sakura.

Dan airmata itupun jatuh, menelusuri tiap inch pipi Sasuke dan menetes hingga akhirnya menyentuh bumi, tempat sang gadis kembali dengan tidur panjangnya.

"_Kami-sama_, kenapa kau tak ambil saja nyawa ku saat itu? Kenapa kau harus mengambil nyawanya?!"

.

.

.

**OWARI****—THE END**

.

**Satu lagi fic persembahan ku di fandom SasuSaku...**

**Aku tau, dan sangat sadar sekali kalau judul dengan cerita itu sama sekali gak nyambung. (Mungkin gak nyambung pada bagian akhir ya?) ==a**

.

**Tadinya aku ingin buat ending fic ini sampai pas adegan SasuSaku kepergok kissing, biar kelihatannya happy ending gitu. Tapi setelah aku baca lagi, sama sekali gak ada kejutannya, feel yang di dapat juga cuma itu-itu aja. Jadinya aku tambahin sedikit, meskipun hasilnya jadi sad ending ==a **

**Semoga Reader gak kecewa dan tetap suka ya. Gomen ne kalau ternyata Reader gak suka, gomen \u.u/**

**Fic ini tersinpirasi dari real story seorang guru yang sempat beliau bagi di kelas ku, yah meskipun sudah lama beliau ceritanya... ^^v**

.

**(Untuk Flamer, kalau kalian ingin mem-flame. Tolong jangan flame character yang sudah dibuat Kishi-sensei ya! Tapi flame fanficnya. ^^**

**Dan akan lebih berharga jika Flamer-**_**san**_** memberikan flamenya dengan bahasa yang baik.)**

.

**Maaf kalau fanficnya membuat kalian bingung (atau garing?) ^^"**

.

**Boleh minta reviewnya? \(*u*)/**

.

**Salam,**


End file.
